


Like Father Like Daughter

by lovesme_lovesmenot



Category: Mad Father (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Memories, Epilogue, Gen, Hurt, Sad Ending, aya deserves a better end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25010215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesme_lovesmenot/pseuds/lovesme_lovesmenot
Summary: Aya Drevis believed she was nothing like her father, but the apple doesn't fall far from the tree.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Like Father Like Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> I'm replaying Mad Father again and decided to write a short drabble on it.

After learning of her childhood, you would think that Aya Drevis was a naive child. After all, she must've heard the screams coming from her fathers basement. She must've seen the blood stains that covered her father.

That would be a false assumption. Aya was not a naive child. Yes, she didn't understand what exactly her father was doing to the "guests" he'd frequently bring home. But when people entered Drevis mansion and didn't come out, it wasn't hard to understand there was a reason for that.

Aya chose to ignore what went on behind closed doors. Her mother told her many times, "ignorance is bliss." Never one to disobey her mother, she took that saying to heart. She agreed with it until the day her mother snapped, and cursed her father from the dead.

As Aya tried to save her father from his inevitable end, she learned more than she wanted to. She learned exactly who those blood stains came from. Who's screams she heard from the basement when her father thought she was sleeping. Who begged and pleaded for their life, but was still turned into one of Alfred Drevis' amalgamation of dolls.

As her story reached an ending, she wasn't phased when her father died. Yes, she was upset that the man who raised her was gone, but at the same time he tried to turn her into a doll. Now she understood exactly how his test subjects felt. Their visions they showed her weren't enough before. With her father being her only parent left, she was in denial.

She realized that day that perhaps some people deserve to die. Another saying that she took to heart. After her mansion burned down, she opened a clinic. She turned the severely sick people into dolls. She believed these people deserved to die. Not because they were bad people, but rather because it would end their suffering.

She had good intentions at heart, and believed she was doing the right thing. But in reality, it was like father like daughter. Killing those against their will, to turn them into mindless dolls. A family practice, so it seems.

After learning of her childhood, you would think that Aya Drevis was a naive child. That would be a false assumption. She was just like her father since a child. The animal corpses in her dresser drawer can prove it.


End file.
